wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Przygody Sindbada Żeglarza/Przygoda siódma
Wróciłem do Bagdadu nie bez przykrego poczucia samotności. Zazwyczaj widok wuja Tarabuka po długiej niebytności w domu sprawiał mi przyjemność. Od czasu jednak gdy wuj Tarabuk odmienił swą postać pod wpływem i namową Chińczyka, nie mogłem już na jego widok doznawać uczuć rodzinnych. Nie wydawał mi się po dawnemu wujem, lecz dziwacznym potworem. Na domiar złego nie pozbyłem się moich obaw i podejrzeń. Wciąż jeszcze tkwiła mi w głowie nieznośna i uparta myśl, że wuj pragnie jeszcze za życia przedrukować swe utwory na powierzchni mego ciała. Niespokojnie i nieufnie wszedłem do pałacu. Wuj Tarabuk powitał mię radośnie. Chińczyk, który stał tuż obok niego, skłonił mi się życzliwie. — Drogi mój Sindbadzie! — zawołał wuj. — Cieszę się, że wracasz zdrów i wesół. Wiedz o tym, że dzień dzisiejszy jest dla mnie dniem uroczystym. Pamiętasz chyba, że w czasie ostatniego twego pobytu w Bagdadzie plecy moje nie były jeszcze uświetnione żadnym drukiem. Miałem właśnie w pomyśle cudowny poemat i czekałem na jego wykonanie. Ukończyłem go właśnie wczoraj, a dzisiaj mój przyjaciel, Chińczyk, wydrukował mi go na plecach. Upajam się tą myślą, że mam na plecach prawdziwe arcydzieło, wspaniały poemat pt. Naprzód. Jest to utwór buńczuczny, czupurny, zawadiacki i zuchwały! Utwór pełen wykrzykników. Utwór wzbierający męstwem i odwagą! Mam go na plecach! Wprawdzie skazany jestem na to, iż nigdy własnymi oczyma nie będę go mógł odczytać, lecz mój chiński przyjaciel co dzień z rana odczytuje mi głośno ów poemat. Chińczyk uśmiechnął się i z lekka poklepał wuja po plecach. Stwierdziłem z zadowoleniem, że wuj zapomniał jakoś o przekazanym mi prawie przedruku, a w każdym razie nie poruszał tej drażliwej sprawy. Zmęczony długą podróżą, udałem się wkrótce na spoczynek. Nazajutrz wuj spytał mnie, czy tym razem wręczyłem jego wiersz. jakiejkolwiek królewnie. — Przebacz mi, wuju, moje karygodne zapomnienie — zawołałem nieco zawstydzony. — Miałem tyle kłopotów i nieszczęść, że zapomniałem zupełnie o swej obietnicy. — Widzę, że nie mogę polegać na tobie — odpowiedział wuj Tarabuk. — Każesz mi zbyt długo czekać na sposobność, a tymczasem starzeję się z dniem każdym i boję się owej chwili, gdy piękna królewna, oczarowana moim wierszem, dozna poniekąd zawodu, ujrzawszy samego autora zbyt leciwego i zbyt wiekowego. Zamiast mię nazwać swym mężem, nazwie starym dziadem. Postanowiłem tedy wyruszyć w podróż razem z tobą. Uczony Chińczyk będzie nam towarzyszył. Chciałbym to uczynić jak najprędzej. Kiedy zamierzasz opuścić Bagdad? — Jestem gotów odjechać choćby dziś jeszcze — odrzekłem. — Żądza podróży stała się moim nałogiem. W Bagdadzie nie widuję nikogo prócz ciebie i Chińczyka. Tam zaś, w krajach nieznanych, oglądam takie dziwy i cuda, o jakich wy obydwaj nie macie pojęcia. Wszystko tam jest zaklęte i zaczarowane. Na każdej wyspie rozkwita inna baśń. W każdej baśni przebywa inna królewna. — A więc skierujemy bieg okrętu wprost ku baśni! — zawołałz zapałem wuj Tarabuk. — Poślubię najpiękniejszą królewnę i zostanę królem zaklętej wyspy. Co myślisz o tym, Sindbadzie? — Myślę, że królowanie na wyspie zaklętej byłoby dla wuja najodpowiedniejszym zajęciem. — Siadłbym sobie na tronie i nic bym nie robił, jeno bym królował i królował! Pomyśl tylko: poeta na tronie! Co za cudowny zbieg okoliczności! Od czasu do czasu mój Chińczyk wobec zgromadzonego narodu odczytywałby na głos z mych pleców poemat pt. Naprzód, a piękna królewna, oczarowana moim poematem, mdlałaby ze wzruszenia i prosiłaby obecnych: "Nie cućcie mnie i nie pozbawiajcie zemdlenia, bo chcę zemdleniem uczcić poemat mego męża Tarabuka!" Co myślisz o tym, Sindbadzie? — Myślę, że obecność wuja na wyspie zaklętej jest konieczna i niezbędna. — A więc jutro opuszczamy Bagdad! — zawyrokował wuj głosem stanowczym. Stanowczość wuja bardzo mi się podobała. Obawiałem się tylko, że dziwaczny jego wygląd zbudzi pewne podejrzenia w mieszkańcach wysp zaklętych. Może właśnie z tego powodu miałem noc bardzo niespokojną. Przyśnił mi się, jak zazwyczaj, Diabeł Morski. Drwiąco patrzył na mnie swymi ślepiami i śmiał się do rozpuku. — Czemu się śmiejesz? — spytałem. — Śmieję się dlatego, że mi jest wesoło, a jest mi wesoło z tej przyczyny, że wuj Tarabuk wybrał się nareszcie w podróż. Właśnie jego tylko osoby brakowało na wyspach zaklętych! — Nie obrażaj mego wuja! — zawołałem. — Jest on w każdym razie poetą. — Nie lubię go — odpowiedział Diabeł Morski — jest on za nudny i za śmieszny. Lubię za to ciebie, Sindbadzie, bo chętnie zwiedzasz kraje nieznane i masz duszę pełną rozmaitych baśni. Pozwól, że na dowód przyjaźni uścisnę cię z całych sił! Zanim zdołałem cośkolwiek odpowiedzieć, Diabeł Morski przedzierzgnął się w olbrzymiego węża, który jednym skokiem rzucił mi się na piersi i oplótł mą szyję swym zimnym cielskiem. Chciałem krzyknąć, lecz nie mogłem, gdyż wąż dławił mi gardło swym uściskiem. Daremnie się przez sen miotałem i jęczałem, wąż przez noc całą trzymał mię w swym uścisku. Nad ranem dopiero zniknął w chwili, gdym się zaczął budzić. Zbudziłem się, zmęczony potwornym uściskiem węża. Wuj Tarabuk stał już nade mną i potrząsał moją dłoń, aby mnie zbudzić: — Wstawaj prędzej! — wołał — Jedziemy! Już czas! Przetarłem oczy. — Jedziemy! — powtórzył wuj. — Już od godziny budzę ciebie i dobudzić się nie mogę. Jęczysz i stękasz przez sen, jakby ci się przyśniła kara cielesna. Wstawaj! Nie mamy ani chwili czasu do stracenia. Wyobrażam sobie, z jaką niecierpliwością zaklęta królewna wyczekuje mego przyjazdu! Im prędzej z nią się spotkam, tym lepiej dla niej i dla mnie. Jedziemy natychmiast! Pomimo zmęczenia żwawo wstałem z łóżka. Trzy rumaki czekały już na podwórzu. Wesoło wskoczyliśmy na ich grzbiety i pokłusowaliśmy w stronę Balsory. Chińczyk do swego siodła przytroczył olbrzymi kufer po brzegi napełniony lupami. Kufer ten tamował bieg konia i z tego powodu przybyliśmy do Balsory dopiero wieczorem, na pięć minut przed odejściem okrętu, który właśnie stał w porcie. Pierwszy zeskoczyłem z konia i wbiegłem na pokład. Za mną wygramolił się Chińczyk z kufrem na plecach. Wuj Tarabuk zwlekał z niewiadomej mi przyczyny. Ponieważ okręt lada chwila mógł odbić od brzegu, obejrzałem się niespokojnie, aby zobaczyć, co się dzieje z wujem Tarabukiem. Wuj stał na brzegu i przyglądał się falom, z których wyłonił się nagle Diabeł Morski. Diabeł trzymał w pysku nieszczęsny list i podawał go wujowi. Czytelnik zapewne przypomina sobie, iż list ów był pisany na świstku papieru, którego jedna strona zawierała jakiś dawny wiersz wuja Tarabuka. Przebiegły Diabeł podał wujowi list tą właśnie stroną, gdzie świetniał wspomniany wiersz. Wuj poznał charakter swego pisma i wyciągnął radośnie dłoń, aby pochwycić rękopis. — Wuju! — krzyknąłem z rozpaczą. — Nie bierz tego rękopisu! — To mój rękopis! — odpowiedział wuj. — Mój cudowny wiersz, który niegdyś w morzu utonął! Błogosławiony potwór, który mi zwraca tak drogocenną zgubę! Wuj pochwycił rękopis i wbiegł na pokład, zwycięsko potrząsając listem diabelskim. Diabeł tymczasem zniknął w falach morskich. Rozpacz moja nie miała granic! Przeklęty Diabeł znów obarczył okręt swym listem, wróżącym klęskę i nieszczęście! Marynarze nie spostrzegli tego, co się stało. Okręt już odbijał od brzegu. Na wuja nikt tymczasem nie zwrócił uwagi. Zmierzch wieczorny przesłaniał jego postać oraz list, którym zwycięsko potrząsał. Co tchu pobiegłem do wuja i szepnąłem: — Wrzuć ten list z powrotem do morza! — Nie głupim! — odpowiedział wuj. — Jedyna to pamiątka z owych czasów, gdym nad morzem, na składanym stoliku wiersze pisywał. — Wuju — szepnąłem znowu głosem zrozpaczonym — błagam cię, schowaj przynajmniej ten list do kieszeni, ponieważ jest to list Diabła Morskiego. Nie wiesz nawet, jaka odpowiedzialność spada na ciebie za ów świstek papieru! Pomimo moich błagań i nalegań wuj triumfująco wzniósł ku górze ów nieszczęsny świstek i zawołał: — Nie schowam go do kieszeni dopóty, dopóki nie odczytam mego utworu, który już zapomniałem. Największą dla mnie rozkoszą jest przypomnienie zapomnianego wiersza. I wuj zaczął powoli odczytywać swój dawny wiersz. Przerażenie przenikało na wskroś całą moją istotę. Załoga z łatwością mogła spostrzec w ręku wuja list diabelski. Przerażenie moje wzmogło się w chwili, gdym nagle ujrzał, że jeden ze starych i wytrawnych marynarzy przechodząc obok wuja rzucił badawcze spojrzenie na świstek papieru. Znienawidziłem w tej chwili wuja Tarabuka za jego obłędny upór, który stał się źródłem naszych nieszczęść. Stary i wytrawny marynarz poznał od razu charakter pisma diabelskiego, ponieważ wuj, zaczytany w swym wierszu, wystawił na widok publiczny tę stronę świstka, na której znajdował się list Diabła Morskiego. — A to co? — zawołał stary i wytrawny marynarz dotykając listu palcem wskazującym. — List Diabła Morskiego na naszym okręcie? Wuj Tarabuk dumnie spojrzał na marynarza. — Nie przeszkadzaj mi czytać, stary marynarzu — rzekł głosem uroczystym. Zmierzch wieczorny przesłaniał oblicze wuja tak, że marynarz w pierwszej chwili nie zauważył jego dziwacznych pozorów. Chcąc jednak dokładniej przyjrzeć się nieszczęsnemu właścicielowi diabelskiego listu, wyjął z kieszeni latarkę, zapalił ją i uniósłszy wzwyż rzucił snop światła na twarz wuja Tarabuka. Rozwidniona latarką twarz ukazała swą czarnym drukiem szczelnie pokrytą powierzchnię. Widok ten wywarł na starym marynarzu tak silne wrażenie, że znieruchomiał, osłupiał z latarnią w dłoni. Usta rozwarł na oścież, oczy wywrócił we łbie i przez chwilę trwał bez ruchu. Zapewne głos zamarł mu w piersi, bo nie uronił ani jednego słowa. Struchlałem patrząc na tę scenę. Chińczyk, który nie rozumiał grożącego nam niebezpieczeństwa, szepnął mi do ucha: — Spójrz, Sindbadzie, jak uroczyście i cudownie wygląda nasz poeta w świetle latarni! — Orangutan! — krzyknął nagle stary marynarz głosem zdławionym. Ten okrzyk wielce obraził mego wuja. — Jak śmiesz, zwykły śmiertelniku, nazywać mnie orangutanem! — zawołał, z góry spoglądając na marynarza. — Jestem poetą. — Jesteś synem diablicy i orangutana! — odpowiedział marynarz z oburzeniem. — Znam ja się na takich mieszańcach! W tej samej chwili kapitan i reszta marynarzy otoczyli kołem wuja, oświetlonego latarnią. Zadrukowana wierszami twarz wuja górowała nad przerażonym tłumem, który mu się uważnie przyglądał. — Syn diablicy i orangutana! — wrzeszczał stary i wytrawny marynarz. — Jak śmiał potomek tak nikczemnej rasy wtargnąć na nasz pokład? Biada nam! W jego dłoni tkwi przeklęty list Diabła Morskiego! Obecność tego listu na okręcie wróży klęski i nieszczęścia. Kapitanie, radzę ci tego potwora wraz z listem wrzucić natychmiast do morza! — Do morza! Do morza! — wrzasnęła chórem załoga. — Nie jestem synem diablicy i orangutana, ale poetą! — zawołał dumnie wuj Tarabuk. — Precz z moich oczu, marny tłumie, który nie umie uczcić i ocenić wielkiego poety! Zamiast na klęczkach dziękować mi za moją obecność na okręcie, chcesz mnie, mamy tłumie, wrzucić do morza? — Do morza! Do morza! — powtórzyła chórem załoga. Kilku marynarzy rzuciło się na wuja Tarabuka i pochwyciwszy za dłonie, znieruchomiło go na miejscu. — Nie pozwolę temu człowiekowi nic złego uczynić! — zawołałem nagle, podbiegając do nieszczęsnego wuja. — Jest to mój wuj, którego żadne węzły pokrewieństwa nie łączą z diablicą lub orangutanem! — Jest to wielki poeta i mój przyjaciel! — zawołał z kolei Chińczyk, zbliżając się do wuja. — Tym gorzej dla was obydwóch! — odpowiedział stary i wytrawny marynarz. — Wrzucimy was z nim razem do morza! — Do morza z nimi, do morza! — krzyknęła znowu załoga. Nie wiadomo, czym by się skończyło to smutne nieporozumienie, gdyby nagły a niespodziany wypadek nie odwrócił od nas uwagi kapitana i marynarzy. Odpłynęliśmy już na kilka mil od lądu i okręt nasz bujał na pełnym morzu. Otaczał nas zmierzch wieczorny, który co chwila gęstniał zapowiadając noc ciemną. W tym zmierzchu znienacka błysnęło jakieś światło purpurowe, kołyszące się na miarowo rozechwianych falach. Światło zdawało się piętrzyć na morzu i coraz zbliżało się do naszego okrętu. Kapitan pochwycił lunetę i spojrzał przez nią w ową purpurę. — Baczność! — zawołał po chwili. — Widzę okręt, zwany Purpurowcem. Załoga jego składa się z okrutnych kobiet-olbrzymek, które zajmują się rozbojem na morzu. Warkocze ich są purpurowe, a twarze piękne i straszne zarazem. Kobiety owe napadają na zbłąkane okręty, biorą w niewolę załogę i sprzedają swych niewolników czarodziejom, którzy zamieszkują wyspy zaklęte. Trudno im stawić opór, gdyż są nadzwyczaj silne. Nic nam jednakże nie pozostaje, jak tylko walczyć do ostatniej kropli krwi! Bądźmy mężni i odważni! Nie ulęknijmy się przemocy tych olbrzymek! Wstyd bowiem okazać się tchórzem wobec kobiet! Słowa kapitana wywarły na wszystkich znaczne wrażenie. Marynarze zapomnieli o wuju Tarabuku i o liście diabelskim. Nowe niebezpieczeństwo skupiło uwagę całej załogi. Dzięki zgrozie niespodzianego wypadku wuj Tarabuk nie został wrzucony do morza. Pomimo ciemnoty wieczoru widzieliśmy wyraźnie kołyszący się na falach Purpurowieć. Czerwone drzewo, z którego był zbudowany, jaśniało dziwnym, szkarłatnym blaskiem niby łuna pożarna. Szkarłatne żagle gęstwiły się na wysokich masztach. Na pokładzie Purpurowca widniały groźne postacie olbrzymek, które właśnie zaplatały swe purpurowe warkocze, aby im nie przeszkadzały w boju. Zaplatały je szybkimi ruchami białych, cudownych dłoni. Oczy olbrzymek płonęły niby gwiazdy. Wkrótce Purpurowiec zbliżył się do nas o tyle, żeśmy mogli dosłyszeć śpiew strasznych olbrzymek. — Morze, głębokie morze, bezbrzeżne morze! — śpiewały olbrzymki. — Bystry Purpurowiec unosi nas na wzburzonych falach. W świetle czerwonych latarni płoną nasze warkocze szkarłatne. Zaplatajmy je co prędzej, aby nam nie przeszkadzały w bitwie. Morze, głębokie morze, bezbrzeżne morze! Dziwaczny Purpurowiec kołysze się na grzbietach fal. Noc nadchodzi. Światło czerwonych latami zabarwia ciemność dokolną. Zaplatajmy co prędzej nasze warkocze szkarłatne. Zbliża się godzina bitwy. Zwycięski Purpurowiec piętrzy się w ciemnościach nocnych. Biada naszym wrogom! Śpiew olbrzymek napełnił nasze piersi uczuciem lęku. Śpiew ten coraz wzmagał się i potężniał. Purpurowiec wciąż zbliżał się do naszego okrętu. — Panowie! — zawołał kapitan. — Za chwilę czeka nas walka z olbrzymkami. Zapomniałem wam powiedzieć, że wzrok tych olbrzymek jest straszliwy. Rzadko kto może znieść płomienne pociski ich groźnych spojrzeń. Biada temu, kto stchórzy i nie zniósłszy owych spojrzeń odwróci się tyłem do okrutnych posiadaczek Purpurowca! Olbrzymki bowiem w takiej chwili natychmiast wbiegają na pokład upatrzonego okrętu. Nie będą wszakże mogły opanować naszego okrętu, jeżeli nikt z załogi nie zdradzi lęku i nie odwróci oczu od ich straszliwych spojrzeń! — Słyszysz? — szepnąłem do ucha wujowi. — Słyszysz, drogi wuju? Cała sztuka walczenia z tymi olbrzymkami polega na tym, aby patrzeć im prosto w oczy i nie odwracać się do nich plecami. Czy wytrzymasz ich wzrok? — Mam nadzieję, iż wytrzymam — odpowiedział wuj Tarabuk. — Panowie! — zawołał znowu kapitan. — Jestem pewien, że nikt z was nie stchórzy! W przeciwnym razie olbrzymki wezmą nas wszystkich do niewoli i sprzedadzą czarownikom na wyspie zaklętej! Purpurowiec wciąż się zbliżał. Olbrzymki już zaplotły swe warkocze i stanęły szeregiem na pokładzie Purpurowca. Oczy ich zaczęły błyskać niby diamenty. — Bardzo piękne mają oczy — zauważył szeptem wuj Tarabuk.— Dziwię się tym, którzy nie mogą znieść ich spojrzeń. — Nie można ufać ich oczom — odrzekłem pośpiesznie. — Nie wiadomo, jakie czary i uroki kryją się w tych oczach na pozór pięknych. Bardzo być może, iż z tych oczu wymkną nagle jakieś węże lub żmije jadowite. Zaledwiem tych słów domówił, wuj Tarabuk chwycił mię mocno za rękę i głosem zdławionym szepnął: — Litości! Już widzę złote żmije i węże, które wynikają z oczu tych wiedźm! O, spójrz, Sindbadzie! Żmije te pełzną po powietrzu wprost ku nam! W pierwszej chwili wydało mi się, że wuj Tarabuk majaczy. Lecz — niestety — nie było to majaczenie! Oczy olbrzymek rozwarły się na oścież i z ich tajemniczej głębi wynikały rzeczywiście jakieś ruchliwe i lotne żmije złocistej barwy. Wynikały wciąż, jedna za drugą, i — kłębiąc się w powietrzu nocnym — płynęły ku nam. Wkrótce całe powietrze zaroiło się od złotych żmij. Ich płomieniste, cienkie jak igły żądła jarzyły się w ciemnościach. Każda z tych żmij trwała tylko jedno okamgnienie i marła znikając bez śladu. Wszakże na jej miejscu zjawiały się inne, tak że tysiące złotych, cienkich smug żarzyło się wokół. — Panowie! — zawołał znowu kapitan. — Stójcie odważnie w miejscu i nie odwracajcie się tyłem do Purpurowca! Ktokolwiek się odwróci, ten cały okręt odda w ręce tych wiedźm! Purpurowiec zbliżył się jeszcze o krok jeden. W oczach naszych migały złote żmijki, których liczba niezmiernie urosła. Źrenice olbrzymek rozszerzały się coraz bardziej. — Sindbadzie! — szepnął mi do ucha wuj Tarabuk. — Nie masz pojęcia, do jakiego stopnia chce mi się plecami odwrócić do Purpurowca, aby nie widzieć tych złotych żmij o płomienistych żądłach! — Na Boga! — zawołałem. — Bądź mężny, wuju! Patrz prosto w oczy tym wiedźmom! Jeśli nie wytrzymasz i tyłem się do nich odwrócisz, czeka nas zguba i hańba! — Zdaje mi się, że nie wytrzymam... — zauważył szeptem wuj Tarabuk. Byłem zrozpaczony. Tymczasem kapitan stanąwszy na przedzie całej załogi dał znak ręką, aby gromadnie posunięto się ku przodowi okrętu. — Wuju! — szepnąłem. — Uzbrój się w odwagę! — Zbroję się! — szepnął wuj głosem złamanym. — Naprzód! — zawołał kapitan. Marynarze jednoczesnym krokiem posunęli się naprzód. Ja i Chińczyk też niezwłocznie wykonaliśmy rozkaz kapitana. Atoli wuj Tarabuk nie ruszył się z miejsca. — Wuju! — szepnąłem znowu. — Na litość Boga — zrób krok naprzód. — O, niedomyślny! — odrzekł wuj. — Nie rozumiesz komendy kapitana "Naprzód"? — Wszakże to tytuł poematu, który mam właśnie na plecach. Toteż pojmuję komendę kapitana w ten sposób, iż powinienem do straszliwych olbrzymek odwrócić się plecami, ile że na nich właśnie świetnieje ów tytuł... — Na miłość Boską, wuju! — szepnąłem chwytając go za rękę. — Nie czyń tego! Zgubisz nas wszystkich i na domiar złego zniesławisz swe imię, gdyż cię potępią, jako tchórza! — Trudno — odpowiedział wuj głosem bezsilnym. — Nie mogę dłużej wytrzymać wzroku tych potwornych kobiet! Widok jadowitych żmij i wężów, które wypełzają z ich oczu, odbiera mi spokój, odwagę i wszelki humor. Jestem pewien, że nie zniesławię swego imienia, gdyż jest ono zbyt znane i znakomite. Nawet kapitan obcego okrętu wykrzykuje tytuł mego poematu. Jest to niezbity dowód mojej poczytności. — Naprzód! — zawołał znów kapitan. Tym razem wuj Tarabuk nie wytrzymał i błyskawicznie odwrócił się tyłem do Purpurowca. Zaledwo to uczynił, a jedna z olbrzymek tygrysim susem przeskoczyła z Purpurowca na pokład naszego okrętu i spadłszy na kark wujowi obaliła go na ziemię. W tej chwili reszta jej towarzyszek, skacząc w ślad za nią, przedostała się na nasz okręt. W okamgnieniu niezwalczone olbrzymki skrępowały sznurami kapitana i całą załogę. Znieruchomieni marynarze z wściekłością spoglądali na wuja Tarabuka. — Tchórz! — wołali jedni. — Potwór! — wrzeszczeli drudzy. — Zdrajca! Diabeł! — krzyczeli inni. Bardzo być może, iż na twarzy wuja Tarabuka zakwitł w tej chwili bolesny rumieniec wstydu, lecz nie można go było dojrzeć z powodu zbyt gęstego druku, który pokrywał tę twarz czarną zasłoną. — Moja to wina i przyznaję się do niej — szepnął nieszczęsny wuj spuszczając oczy. — Chętnie bym teraz stawił czoło tysiącom na j straszniej szych olbrzymek, ale niestety, chęć moja jest spóźniona, gdyż krępują mię więzy, których zerwać nie mogę. Mam wszakże nadzieję, iż w inny sposób potrafię nas wszystkich wyratować. To mówiąc ściskał w dłoni jakiś papier, szczelnie zapisany. Poznałem ów papier. Był to wiersz, który wuj Tarabuk niegdyś napisał na cześć Piruzy, a który tyle razy polecał mi wręczyć jakiejkolwiek spotkanej w drodze królewnie. — Pani! — rzekł wuj Tarabuk zwracając się nagle do olbrzymki, która stała tuż obok. — Pani! Domyślam się, że jesteś królową olbrzymek, bo górujesz nam nimi wzrostem. Pozwól tedy, królowo, iż ofiaruję ci wiersz pisany na cześć kobiety, która potrafi ocenić wartość autora tego wiersza. Przeczytaj go, a jestem pewien, że wiersz ten oczaruje ciebie. Uwielbisz poetę, który go stworzył, i pozbawisz więzów jego i całą załogę! — Nie umiem czytać — odrzekła olbrzymka — i nie mam czasu na czytanie. Musimy natychmiast przenieść was na pokład Purpurowca i płynąć dalej, do brzegów Wyspy Szmaragdowej. Wuj chciał jej coś odpowiedzieć, ale nie zdążył. Olbrzymka dała znak ręką — i natychmiast jej towarzyszki pochwyciły kolejno jeńców i przeniosły ich na pokład Purpurowca. Po chwili Purpurowiec płynął już ku Wyspie Szmaragdowej. Leżeliśmy na dnie okrętu pokotem — bezsilni i bezwładni. Płynęliśmy w ten sposób dni kilka, aż wreszcie przybiliśmy do brzegu Wyspy Szmaragdowej. Olbrzymki niezwłocznie zaniosły nas na sam środek wyspy, gdzie znajdował się główny rynek. Na rynku tym sprzedawano wyłącznie niewolników. Wyspę Szmaragdową zamieszkują rozmaici czarodzieje, którzy chętnie skupują niewolników, aby nimi się posługiwać do przeróżnych praktyk czarnoksięskich. Toteż olbrzymki wkrótce sprzedały kapitana i marynarzy. Pozostałem tylko ja, Chińczyk i wuj Tarabuk. Byliśmy słabsi fizycznie i stanowiliśmy przeto towar mniej ponętny. Olbrzymki po pewnym czasie straciły nawet nadzieję na to, że nas ktokolwiek kupi. Obawy ich jednak były zbyt przedwczesne. Wkrótce bowiem zbliżył się do nas jakiś czarnoksiężnik i obejrzawszy kolejno mnie, Chińczyka i wuja Tarabuka wyjawił chęć kupienia całej trójki. Czarnoksiężnik ten nazywał się Barbel. Był on tak potworny, że widok jego napełnił nas przerażeniem. Miał zamiast twarzy pysk mopsa i co chwila warczał ukazując ostre, białe kły. Warcząc zwrócił się do olbrzymki, która nas właśnie sprzedawała, i rzekł: — Potrzeba mi trzech niewolników, a widzę, że masz właśnie trzech do sprzedania. Za tego młokosa dam ci sto dukatów, za Chińczyka — pięćdziesiąt, a za tego trzeciego — dam tylko jednego cekina, ponieważ jest wstrętnie brzydki i ma gębę zgoła zakopconą. Olbrzymka zgodziła się na ceny proponowane przez czarnoksiężnika, lecz wuj Tarabuk z oburzeniem spojrzał na kupca i zawołał: — Jak śmiesz proponować tak niską cenę za mnie! Obrażasz moją osobę i jednocześnie składasz dowód, iż nie umiesz ocenić wartości ludzi. Jestem poetą! Straciłbym cześć dla siebie samego, gdybym się zgodził na tak nikczemną zapłatę! — Wuju! — szepnąłem. — Na litość Boga, nie opieraj się i nie wszczynaj zbytecznej kłótni. Bądź rad, że kupują nas hurtem i że będziemy wspólnie dzielili swe losy. Byłoby stokroć gorzej, gdyby nas sprzedano rozmaitym czarnoksiężnikom i gdybyśmy musieli rozstać się i zatracić wszelką wieść o sobie. Wuj Tarabuk dumnie podniósł głowę. — Nie mogę się zgodzić na to, abym został tak tanim nabytkiem! — zawołał głosem uroczystym. — Wart jestem przynajmniej tysiąca dukatów. — Nikt cię o zgodę me pyta — odparła olbrzymka. — I nikt nie da tysiąca dukatów za takiego smolucha — dorzucił warcząc czarnoksiężnik. — Nie jestem smoluchem, lecz poetą! Przyjrzyj się mojej twarzy, a przekonasz się, iż świetniej ą na niej tatuowane poezje! — Ani mi się śni przyglądać takiej twarzy! — odrzekł czarnoksiężnik. — Bądź zadowolony, że daję za ciebie jednego cekina, boś niewart nawet grosza. Czarnoksiężnik z pogardą odwrócił się od wuja Tarabuka i wypłacił olbrzymce należność za mnie, Chińczyka oraz upartego a nieszczęsnego właściciela zadrukowanej twarzy. — Przeniosę was teraz do mego pałacu z pomocą zaklęcia — rzekł zwracając się do nas. — W ciągu jednej minuty będziecie na miejscu. Czarnoksiężnik wyciągnął nad nami dłonie i wyszeptał zaklęcie. Natychmiast pod wpływem wyszeptanego zaklęcia jakaś siła niewidzialna przeniosła nas do wnętrza pałacu potwornego Barbela. Znaleźliśmy się nagle w komnacie pałacowej o ścianach pozłocistych, na których wisiały portrety dziadów i pradziadów Barbela. Twarze ich miały rysy mopsie, tak że od pierwszego wejrzenia można było z łatwością stwierdzić podobieństwo rodzinne pomiędzy Barbelem a jego przodkami. W głębi komnaty stały trzy otomany: jedna zielona, druga błękitna, trzecia złota. Na zielonej leżała królewna w szatach zielonych, na błękitnej — królewna w szatach błękitnych, a na złotej — królewna w szatach złocistych. Wszystkie trzy królewny zdawały się być nieruchome, drętwe i jakby nieżywe. W kącie komnaty stał trójnóg, na którym płonął ogień różowy. Ogień ów, zamiast syczeć, wydawał dźwięki melodyjne i taneczne. Czar tych dźwięków był tak nieodparty, żem poczuł w całym ciele niezwalczoną chęć tańca. Barbel pozbawił nas więzów i rzekł: — Spójrzcie na te trzy królewny, które leżą na trzech otomanach. Są one piękne, ale nieruchome. Sen, podobny do snu wiekuistego, obezwładnił ich ciała. Powołać je do życia można tylko z pomocą tańca. Czy słyszycie muzykę cudowną, która się dobywa z głębi płonącego na trójnogu ognia? Ogień różowy gra im do tańca, lecz trzem królewnom brak trzech tancerzy i dlatego też spoczywają na otomanach — nieruchome, drętwe i nieżywe. Nabyłem was w tym celu, abyście spełniali przy królewnach czynność wiernych tancerzy. Zbliżcie się do nich i zaproście je do tańca, a natychmiast ożyją i powstaną, i wesprą się na waszych ramionach, aby wespół z wami wirować w tańcu zaklętym. — Czynność tancerza zgoła nie odpowiada powadze mego wieku — odparł wuj Tarabuk głosem urażonym. — Wymawiam ci tedy posłuszeństwo, potworny Barbelu. — Jesteś niewolnikiem — odpowiedział warcząc Barbel. — Musisz spełniać moje rozkazy. Zapłaciłem za ciebie cekina, więc należysz do mnie. — Dałeś za mnie tak małą i lichą zapłatę, że nie masz prawa wymagać ode mnie zaklętego tańca! — zawołał wuj z najwyższym oburzeniem. — Zmuszę cię do tańca! — krzyknął Barbel, z lekka poszczekując. — Wuju — szepnąłem. — Nie ściągaj nowych klęsk na nasze głowy! Wuj nie słuchał mej prośby. Dumnie podniósł głowę i rzekł: — Nie zmusisz mię nigdy, potworny Barbelu, do czynności, które nie mają nic wspólnego z moim powołaniem! Jestem nie tylko poetą, ale i księgą, która ujrzała światło dzienne po to, aby ją czytano, nie zaś zmuszano do jakiegoś tam zaklętego tańca! Nie będę tańczył i kwita! Barbel wpadł we wściekłość. Szczeknął kilka razy, wyjął z zanadrza olbrzymią rózgę łozinową, chwycił wuja za kark, obnażył mu plecy, na których znajdował się właśnie poemat pt. Naprzód, i jął te plecy niemiłosiernie wspomnianą rózgą okładać. Chciałem wraz z Chińczykiem wyrwać wuja z rąk okrutnego czarnoksiężnika, ale ten ostatni wyszeptał zaklęcie, które nas obydwu znieruchomiło w miejscu. Bezsilni i bezradni musieliśmy patrzeć na katusze biednego wuja Tarabuka. Ukarawszy wuja Barbel schował rózgę w zanadrze i zawołał: — Powiedz mi teraz, czy będziesz tańczył, czy nie? Wuj, zamiast odpowiedzieć, podbiegł do Chińczyka i szepnął: — Przyjacielu, spójrz przez lupę na moje nieszczęsne plecy i zobacz, czy podły czarnoksiężnik nie popsuł uderzeniami mego poematu? Chińczyk spojrzał przez lupę na plecy wuja i jęknął boleściwie: — Niestety! Poemat stał się nieczytelny! Litery znikły pod natłokiem sińców, pręg, skaz i szram! Jeden czyn brutalny zniweczył pracę długoletniego natchnienia! — O przeklęty czarnoksiężniku! — jęknął wuj Tarabuk. — Niech kara Boża spadnie na ciebie! — Jeżeli nie będziesz posłuszny mym rozkazom — odpowiedział nielitościwy Barbel — postaram się o nieczytelność i reszty twych utworów. Słowa te wywarły na wuju Tarabuku wrażenie tak potężne, że natychmiast odmienił swe pierwotne postanowienie: — Będę tańczył — szepnął głosem złamanym. — Będę tańczył aż do upadłego! Uczynię ze siebie ofiarę dla ocalenia utworów, które zasługują na nieśmiertelność. Niestety, jestem jedynym wydaniem moich własnych dzieł, nie mogę tedy narażać siebie na tego rodzaju niebezpieczeństwo i na tego rodzaju straty nieodżałowane! Ogień na trójnogu zakłębił się i zapłonął rzęsiściej. Z wnętrza jego wynikła głośniejsza muzyka, która napełniła dźwiękami całą komnatę. Na skinienie czarnoksiężnika zbliżyliśmy się do nieruchomych królewien: wuj Tarabuk — do zielonej, Chińczyk — do złotej, a ja — do błękitnej. Wówczas królewny poruszyły się jednocześnie jakimś niechętnym i dziwacznym ruchem. Po czym jednocześnie powstały ze swych otoman i pochyliły się ku naszym ramionom. Ujęliśmy je wpół i rozpoczęliśmy taniec zaklęty. Upojony melodyjnymi dźwiękami płonącego ognia zwiewnie wirowałem po komnacie wraz z moją królewną błękitną. Chińczyk tańczył ze zwinnością wiewiórki i tak szybko, że złota królewna zdawała się migotać w jego objęciach. Wuj Tarabuk potykał się co chwila o zieloną szatę swej damy, ale tańczył mimo to z wielką starannością i sumiennością. — Pląsajcie, pląsajcie! — mówił Barbel. — Pląsajcie aż do upadłego, a ja tymczasem pójdę na rynek, aby nabyć innych niewolników, którzy by zastąpili was w razie, jeśli skonacie ze zmęczenia. Czarnoksiężnik opuścił komnatę. Płomienna muzyka ogarnęła nas dziwną ochotą do tańca. Wszakże wuj Tarabuk wkrótce uczuł znużenie. Dyszał z trudnością i sapał. Pot gradem spływał mu po czole. — Dość tego tańca! — zawołał wreszcie zdyszany. — Dość tego tańca! Czarnoksiężnik wyszedł, więc śmiało możemy zaprzestać żmudnego wirowania i wypocząć. Myśl o wypoczynku trafiła do przekonania i mnie, i Chińczykowi. Chcieliśmy niezwłocznie przerwać taniec, ale — niestety — zamiar nasz spełznął na niczym. Zaklęte dźwięki muzyki, wyłonionej z płonącego na trójnogu ognia, unosiły się wbrew woli i zmuszały do nieustannego wirowania po komnacie. Nadaremnie zręczny Chińczyk starał się znieruchomić swe rozpląsane stopy! Nadaremnie wuj Tarabuk robił nagły wysiłek, aby siąść na podłodze i w ten sposób powstrzymać opętany taniec! Nasze nogi wirowały obłędnie w takt zaklętej muzyki i z przerażeniem zrozumieliśmy, że żadna siła nie zdoła powściągnąć naszych zapałów tanecznych. — Niestety! — zawołał wuj wirując coraz szybciej. — Zdaje mi się, iż mi sądzono przetańczyć krótką resztę mego żywota! Czuję, że będę tańczył aż do śmierci, która nastąpi wkrótce wskutek wycieńczenia! — O tak, o tak! — jęknął Chińczyk przebierając rytmicznie nogami. — Wszystko w tym pałacu jest zaklęte, poczynając od tancerek, które trzymamy w objęciach, a kończąc na rytmie muzyki, która swym czarem nieodpartym opętała nasze dusze i nogi! Wszystkie trzy królewny tańczyły w milczeniu i żadna z nich nie uroniła ani jednego słówka. Piękne ich twarze też zdradzały zmęczenie niewymowne. Usta ich poruszały się z trudem, jakby chciały coś powiedzieć, lecz nie mogły. Pierwsza ozwała się królewna zielona, z którą tańczył zziajany wuj Tarabuk. — Tancerzu mój, tancerzu! — zawołała wirując zawrotnie. — Wiedz o tym, że tańczysz z wierzbą płaczącą, którą czarnoksiężnik zaklął w królewnę. Trzymasz w objęciu wierzbę płaczącą! Niech będzie pochwalony wszelki płacz na ziemi! — Tancerzu mój, tancerzu! — zawołała królewna błękitna, wsparta na moim ramieniu. — Wiedz o tym, że tańczysz ze strumieniem, zaklętym w królewnę. Trzymasz w objęciu strumień! Niech będzie pochwalony wszelki szmer wody w sitowiu! — Tancerzu mój, tancerzu! — zawołała królewna złota, z którą Chińczyk zwinnie wirował. — Wiedz o tym, że tańczysz ze złotą rybką, zaklętą w królewnę! Trzymasz w objęciu złotą rybkę! Niech będzie pochwalony wszelki plusk fali! — Jestem poetą i nic nie mam przeciw temu, aby trzymać w objęciach wierzbę płaczącą — odrzekł wuj Tarabuk sapiąc w poskokach tanecznych. — Byłbym jednak rad, gdybyś zechciała, piękna tancerko, odsłonić mi tajemnicę tego, co się dzieje w tej komnacie zaczarowanej. — Opowiem ci, wszystko opowiem! — zawołała zielona królewna ledwo tykając ziemi rozpląsaną stopą. — W miejscu, gdzie teraz tańczymy, była niegdyś dolina kwiecista. W dolinie płynął strumień. W głębi strumienia mieszkała rybka złota, a nad brzegiem strumienia szumiała wierzba płacząca. Przyszedł pewnego razu czarnoksiężnik Barbel... Zielonej królewnie zabrakło tchu w piersi — i zamilkła. — Przyszedł pewnego razu czarnoksiężnik Barbel — podchwyciła królewna złota w wirze szalonego tańca. — Spojrzał Barbel na strumień i na wierzbę płaczącą, i na rybkę złotą, która podpłynęła właśnie do brzegu. Barbel nigdy nikogo nie kochał... Królewnie złotej zabrakło tchu w piersi — i zamilkła. — Barbel nigdy nikogo nie kochał — ciągnęła dalej królewna błękitna zwiewnym ruchem kołując po sali. — Nic go na ziemi nie zachwycało prócz widoków natury. Stał nad brzegiem strumienia i tak długo patrzył, aż się zakochał w strumieniu i wierzbie płaczącej, i złotej rybce. I rzekł: "Muszę, ach muszę!" Królewnie błękitnej zabrakło tchu w piersi — i zamilkła. — I rzekł: "Muszę, ach muszę mieć w swoim pałacu strumień i wierzbę płaczącą, i złotą rybkę!" — mówiła królewna zielona nawiązując przerwaną opowieść swej poprzedniczki. — I postanowił zakląć nas w trzy królewny, aby móc z nami rozmawiać, jak się rozmawia z ludźmi. I wyszeptał zaklęcie... Królewnie zielonej zabrakło tchu w piersi — i zamilkła. — I wyszeptał zaklęcie — ciągnęła dalej królewna złota — a zaklęcie owo przeobraziło nas w trzy królewny, zaś dolinę przedzierzgnęło w pałac, w którym teraz tańczymy. Czarnoksiężnik złożył nas na trzech otomanach, gdyż byłyśmy zlęknione i znużone swym nowym kształtem. Lecz nadaremnie czarnoksiężnik wyczekiwał naszych spojrzeń i westchnień! Leżałyśmy bez ruchu niby martwe, niby nieżywe. Wówczas zapalił na trójnogu ogień tajemniczy, który napełnił dźwiękami zaklętej muzyki. Po czym sprowadził nam trzech tancerzy i rozkazał im tańczyć z nami aż do upadłego, aby tym sposobem zmusić nas do pozbycia się martwoty i bezruchu. I zaczęłyśmy tańczyć pod musem dźwięków tajemnych. Tańczyłyśmy tak długo, aż tancerze nasi skonali ze zmęczenia, nie mogąc na chwilę nawet przerwać zaklętego tańca, aby wypocząć. Wówczas czarnoksiężnik... Królewnie złotej zabrakło tchu w piersi — i zamilkła. — Wówczas czarnoksiężnik — podchwyciła królewna zielona — sprowadził nam innych tancerzy. Odtąd życie nasze stało się nieustannym, pełnym męki tańcem. O, gdybyś wiedział, mój tancerzu przygodny, jak ciężko jest i boleśnie wierzbie płaczącej dźwigać brzemię powłoki ludzkiej! — I jak smutno złotej rybce taić się wciąż pod postacią królewny! — dodała królewna złota. — I jak ciasno strumieniowi w tych zwiewnych szatach, które zdobią moją kibić! — dorzuciła królewna błękitna. — Jest jednak sposób pozbycia się tańca i zniweczenia czarów, które nas więżą! — zawołała zielona królewna. — Trzeba tylko w czasie tańca zbliżyć się do trójnoga i zdmuchnąć płonący na nim ogień. Wówczas pałac zamieni się w dolinę, a ja — w wierzbę płaczącą. — A ja — w strumień! — rzekła królewna błękitna. — A ja — w rybkę złotą — szepnęła złota królewna. — Gdy się to stanie, czarnoksiężnik natychmiast przybiegnie nad brzeg strumienia z wędką w dłoni i zarzuci wędkę do strumienia, aby złowić rybkę — rzekła królewna zielona. — Tak bowiem chce przeznaczenie, że aby nas ponownie w trzy królewny zakląć, musi pierwej złotą rybkę złowić. — Muszę was uprzedzić — dodała błękitna królewna — że tajemnica życia czarnoksiężnika tai się na końcu wędki. Dość ów koniec złamać, aby Barbel istnieć przestał! — Któż jednak potrafi dmuchnąć tak mocno, aby zgasić ogień zaklęty? — zawołała królewna złota. — Dotąd żaden z tancerzy nie potrafił tego uczynić! — Zdmuchnijcie ogień zaklęty! — szepnęła królewna zielona. — Zdmuchnijcie ogień zaklęty! — powtórzyła królewna złota. Jęliśmy po kolei próbować sił swego oddechu. Wszakże ani ja, ani Chińczyk nie zdołaliśmy zdmuchnąć ognia zaklętego. — Teraz na mnie kolej — zawołał wuj Tarabuk, który ze zmęczenia sapał jak miech kowalski. Widziałem, jak czarne policzki wuja odęły się nagle, a pierś od nabranego tchu wezbrała na kształt wzgórza. Właśnie skierował taniec w stronę trójnoga i zbliżył się do niego tak, że omal nie dosięgną! wargami zaklętego płomienia. Wówczas wuj Tarabuk, sapiąc, dmuchnął tak potężnie, że ogień zgasł od razu. Dźwięki muzyki ustały. Zatrzymaliśmy się nagle w tańcu. Pałac w tej samej chwili zamienił się w dolinę kwiecistą. Królewna zielona wymknęła się z objęć wuja i przedzierzgnęła w wierzbę płaczącą. Królewna błękitna oderwała się od mego ramienia i przeobraziła się w strumień tuż u stóp wierzby. Królewna złota wyśliznęła się z uścisków Chińczyka i zmieniona w złotą rybkę wskoczyła radośnie do strumienia. Znaleźliśmy się nagle w nieznanej dolinie, pełnej kwiatów i krzewów. — Panowie! — zawołał Chińczyk. — Ukryjmy się w krzakach, bo mściwy czarnoksiężnik lada chwila nadejść może. Zaledwo ukryliśmy się w krzakach, nadbiegł Barbel z wędką w dłoni. Przykucnął nad brzegiem strumienia i zarzucił wędkę do wody. Siedział tak kilka godzin bez skutku. Rybka złota omijała przynętę. Zmęczony kilkugodzinnym wyczekiwaniem, Barbel wyjął wędkę z wody i położył obok — na trawie, aby po chwili wypoczynku znów ją do strumienia zarzucić. Wówczas zwinny Chińczyk wynurzył się z krzaka, podpełznął do wędki szybko złamał jej kończynę, gdzie kryła się tajemnica istnienia Barbela. Barbel, martwy, padł na trawę. — Jesteśmy zbawieni! — zawołał Chińczyk. — Uchodźmy co prędzej z tej wyspy, gdzie na każdym kroku czyha na nas niebezpieczeństwo! Natychmiast udaliśmy się wprost przed siebie, aby dotrzeć do brzegów wyspy. Żaden wypadek nie zatrzymał nas w drodze. Wkrótce stanęliśmy na brzegu morza, gdzie właśnie płynął w pobliżu okręt. Na dany przez nas znak okręt się zatrzymał. Wbiegliśmy wesoło na pokład. Wesołość nasza wzmogła się, gdyśmy się dowiedzieli, że okręt płynie właśnie w stronę Balsory. *7